Chocolates de Menta
by SamiraMcClain
Summary: Nunca fora muito fã de doces, mas quem sabe chocolates amargos com menta não fossem lhe agradar? Repostagem de Gosto de Trufas


**Chocolates de menta.**

Odiava páscoa. Era apenas mais uma data irritante em que sua porta ficava cheia de caixas de chocolates, bombons e cartinhas irritantes de fãs irritantes. Eram poucos os chocolates que ganhava que não iam para o lixo. Optava pelos amargos, não gostava tanto assim de doces. Para Sasuke, aquela data fora criada apenas para fazer com que as indústrias de chocolates vendessem mais, mas infelizmente, Konoha não pensava assim, pois essa era uma data comemorada por todos. Um grande e belo festival acontecia todos os anos na vila.

Não queria acordar cedo em função da data, mas o bipe do despertador era tão incômodo quanto aquele dia. Tateou o criado-mudo, procurando pelo aparelho, encontrando-o e jogando-o com força contra a parede. Era o quinto que quebrava naquela semana. Quebrar o despertador de nada adiantou, pois Sasuke já não conseguia mais dormir. Bocejou e rolou para fora dos lençóis. Foi para a janela espreguiçando-se. Pôde notar as inúmeras caixas em frente a porta. _Droga_, pensou consigo, o número de chocolates havia dobrado naquele ano.

Sem muito ânimo, desceu as escadas vagarosamente, em direção a porta, não importando-se em estar vestindo apenas uma velha e surrada calça de moletom cinza. Enquanto recolhia os pacotes, um par de olhos perolados invadiu sua mente. Será que ela havia lhe mandado chocolates? _Deixe de ser tolo, Sasuke_... Ela não o faria, faria? Colocou todos os chocolates na sala de estar, e passou os olhos em todos, procurando o _dela_ e um desapontamento lhe invadiu quando não encontrou. Hinata era gentil com todos, mas sequer falava com Sasuke, então era de se esperar que ela não lhe mandasse nada.

Jogou todos os chocolates fora naquele ano. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha, para preparar seu café da manhã, mas antes que pudesse pensar em fazer algo, ouviu batidas na porta, suaves e rápidas. Pensou que seria Naruto, mas era muito discreto para o Uzumaki. Se realmente fosse ele, iria entrar pela janela, ou coisa do tipo. Curioso, o Uchiha voltou à porta, e quando a abriu, encontrou uma bela caixa azul-marinho, em formato de coração, envolta por uma faixa prateada. A caixa jazia uma caligrafia caprichosa em prateado, com os dizeres "Uchiha Sasuke". O moreno não soube ao certo o que sentirá naquele momento, se fora surpresa ou felicidade. Pegou a caixa e entrou.

Sentou-se na poltrona da sala, admirando a caixa por alguns instantes. Ficou deliciado ao abrir aquele pequeno presente. O cheiro dos chocolates lhe dava água na boca, pois não era um cheiro de um chocolate comum, parecia ter algo mais. Notou um pequeno envelope no verso da tampa, e tirou de lá o bilhete de Hinata.

"_Bom dia, Sasuke-san! _

_Sei que é um pequeno presente, mas não poderia deixar passar em branco depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Obrigada por tudo, e espero que goste dos chocolates._

_H.H." _

Sasuke apenas sorriu consigo mesmo, pegou um dos chocolates se surpreendeu com um delicioso sabor de menta e chocolate invadindo sua boca. O Uchiha não era completamente fã de doces, mas a Hyuuga escolhera muito bem ao combinar chocolates amargos com menta. O gosto era incrível e Sasuke permitiu-se fechar os olhos negros, nunca pensara que sentiria prazer em comer um mero bombom.

O Uchiha mais novo já havia comido mais da metade da caixa quando decidiu parar. Queria guardá-los para mais tarde. Foi até a janela, e com o farfalhar da árvore em frente a sua casa, teve a sensação de estar sendo observado. Suspirou, deixando a cabeça tombar para trás, com um sorriso riscado nos lábios. O que será que aquela Hyuuga não sabia fazer?

**~ # ~ # ~**

Continha um enorme sorriso nos lábios, como os de quando era criança e fazia travessuras. Saiu dentre as folhas da árvore. Gostara de ver a reação de Sasuke. Quase havia desistido da ideia de entregar a caixa, mas a expressão de felicidade do Uchiha fora muito boa, e Hinata se agradeceu mentalmente por ter entregue a caixa. Poucos segundos depois, corou intensamente, dando-se conta do que havia feito. Ela havia entregue chocolates à Uchiha Sasuke. Nunca falava com o Uchiha, mas ela lhe devia uma depois do que havia acontecido.

Não estava nem prestando atenção onde estava indo, mas logo notou que chegara bem ao centro de Konoha. Ajeitou os cabelos, tirando algumas folhas e pequenos galhos que se emaranhavam em seus longos fios negro azulados. Limpou um pouco da roupa até considerar-se apresentável. Algumas pessoas lhe dirigiam acenos e com um "feliz páscoa", e ela retribuía com um tímido sorriso.

- Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan, está me ouvindo?

- Go-gomen, Sa-Sakura-chan. - Desculpou-se, levemente corada.

- Em que mundo, você está? - A rósea perguntou-lhe, sorrindo. - De qualquer forma, queria lhe agradecer pelos chocolates! Eles ficaram deliciosos! Você é muito talentosa, Hinata-chan. - Sakura despejou sem pestanejar os elogios sobre a Hyuuga.

- Oh, nã-não é pa-para tanto, Sa-Saku-Sakura-chan. - Bateu os indicadores, desviando as pérolas das esmeraldas.

- Bobagem. - Continuavam andando pelo centro, enquanto Sakura fitava Hinata com os olhos divertidos. - Acho que eu nunca tinha visto chocolates de morango em formato de Sakura's! Fiquei até com dó de comê-los, comi apenas dois.

- É só mo-moldar co-com cuid-cuidado, Sakura-chan. - A morena sorriu-lhe.

- Pergunte a qualquer um, vai ver o que estou dizendo! - A Haruno sorriu, segura de si. - Enfim, vai ao festival hoje? - Sakura mudou de assunto quando se sentaram num banco abaixo de um carvalho.

- Nã-não sei, Sakura-chan. - Hinata olhou para o céu. Fazia um belo dia ensolarado. - Pre-pretende cha-chamar algu-alguém em especial?

- Não sei... Eu gostaria de chamar o Sasuke-kun, mas não creio que seja uma boa ideia. - Disse, fitando seu colo tristemente.

- Porque não? - Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando para a amiga. Embora ficasse um pouco triste por Sakura, um lado da Hyuuga até se sentia feliz por saber que Sasuke não aceitaria seu convite, mas logo balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se cruel por pensar assim.

- Não sei... Sasuke-kun anda mandando flores para alguma vadia de Konoha! Preciso descobrir quem é essa piranha! - Urrava a Haruno enquanto Hinata temia a raiva da rósea.

- Co-como po-pode te-ter certe-certeza? - Indagou, um pouco triste.

- Ino-porca me disse que Sasuke-kun vai quase todos os dias à floricultura, ela diz que não sabe há quanto tempo, pois há pouco ela começou a trabalhar de manhã. - Contava. - Ele sempre compra a mesma coisa, uma dúzia dos mais belos lírios brancos! E são caros, sabia? Seja lá quem for ela, vai se arrepender...

Sakura despediu-se logo após narrar sobre a secreta "namorada" de Sasuke, deixando Hinata sozinha.

A Hyuuga se entristecera um pouco, pois os lírios não eram para ela. Mas se não eram para Ino e nem para Sakura, para quem poderiam ser?

**~# ~ # ~**

Como era muito pontual, às dez horas já estava em frente ao túmulo. Ajoelhou-se na grama, fazendo uma pequena mesura, e depositou os lírios em frente a lápide. Lágrimas já não vinham-lhe aos olhos, mas Sasuke sempre sentia uma pequena vontade de chorar sempre que via o nome da mãe ali. Passou a mão pelas letras e em seguida por sua foto.

- Sinto sua falta... - Murmurou.

**~# ~ # ~ **

- Ohayo, Hinata-chan! - Exclamou sorridente ao ver a morena.

A morena se surpreendera um pouco ao encontrar Kiba no mercado. Era raro quando o Inuzuka saia para fazer favores à mãe. Porém, o que a Hyuuga não sabia era que Kiba havia apenas entrado no mercado para conversar com Hinata, pois gostava da presença da morena, gostava do sorriso da morena, gostava de tudo nela. Ele e Akamaru se aproximaram da amiga.

- O-ohayo, Kiba-kun, Akamaru. - Desejou um pouco entristecida, fazendo um breve carinho na cabeça do enorme cão.

- Oras, o que você tem? - O moreno notou, arqueando as sobrancelhas para encarar a Hyuuga.

- Na-nada! - Murmurou corada, com um sorriso amarelo. - A-apenas es-estou fazendo algu-algumas compras.

- Deixe que eu levo suas sacolas. - Kiba sorriu, prestativo.

- Obri-obrigada, Ki-kiba-kun. - Passou-lhe as sacolas. - Gos-gostou de seus cho-chocolates?

- Está brincando? São incríveis! Akamaru também ficou muito feliz com os chocolates caninos, não é, garoto? - O cão latiu em resposta. - Arigato!

- Nã-não a de que. - Sorriu um pouco mais.

- Então, Hinata-chan... Eu estava te procurando, queria lhe perguntar uma coisa sabe. - Pegou no braço da morena, para que ela parasse. Hinata notou que além de nervoso, Kiba encontrava-se um pouco corado.

Cla-claro, Kiba-kun. O que é? - Olhou-o atenciosamente.

Você-gostaria-de-ir-ao-festival-comigo?

Mesmo tendo perguntado muito rápido, Hinata pôde entender perfeitamente a pergunta do amigo, e não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa com tal pedido. Gostava da companhia de Kiba, mas não imaginava que o moreno quisesse algo além da amizade. Bateu os indicadores, corada, pensando numa maneira educada de recusar o pedido.

- E-eu gos-gostaria mu-muito... - Antes que Kiba comemorasse, ela continuou. - Ma-mas nã-não po-posso.

- Porque não? - O garoto fitou-lhe desanimado.

- Po-por-porque... - Tinha de pensar numa desculpa rápida, até que viu Neji conversando ao longe com Tenten e Lee. - Me-meu pai que-quer que eu vá co-com Ne-ne-neji-nii-san.

- Ah sim, eu deveria esperar por isso. - O garoto voltou a caminhar com a amiga, olhando para o chão.

- Te-tenho que ir, Ki-kiba-kun. Até logo. - Pegou suas sacolas e dirigiu-se rapidamente para a Mansão Hyuuga.

Chegou até a mesma, guardando suas compras. Sentia pena de ter recusado o convite de Kiba, e nem soubera ao certo porque o fizera. Apenas esperava receber o convite de outra pessoa. Não, isso não aconteceria! Decidiu ir treinar um pouco para esvaziar a cabeça.

Rapidamente, já estava na floresta e chegou à uma pequena clareira. Ativou seu Byakugan, certificando-se de que ninguém lhe incomodaria. Agora, tomaria o triplo do cuidado. Retirou o grosso casaco lilás, colocando-o num galho próximo, ficando apenas com sua blusa preta. Olhou para a árvore que estava em sua frente, e ao tocar seu tronco, uma lembrança veio-lhe instantaneamente.

**Flashback**

_ "Estava em mais um de seus treinos puxados, e mesmo que ficasse cansada, sabia que aquele treino seria muito gratificante! Estava socando aquele tronco por muito tempo, umas três horas, arriscaria dizer. Seus dedos doíam, doíam muito. As unhas fechadas fortemente contra a palma já cortavam a mão delicada, permitindo pequenos, quase imperceptíveis filetes de sangue escorressem. A herdeira Hyuuga ofegava. _

_ Senti-o aproximando tarde demais, como um leão que encurrala uma presa. Sentia a respiração quente batendo em sua nuca, fazendo que seu suor ficasse frio. Seu coração acelerou e Hinata não conseguia mover-se mais. O medo fez com que ela congelasse. _

- _O qu-que vo-vo-você que-quer? - Gaguejou, ainda fitando o tronco da árvore, tinha medo de olhar nos olhos daquele ser cruel. _

- _Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero. - Ele enlaçou a cintura da morena. _

- _Vá em-embora! - Empurrou-o para longe, observando a linhagem do Uchiha se ativar. - E-eu pro-prometi q-que nã-não lhe en-entregaria se me dei-deixasse em pa-paz! _

-_Querida Hyuuga Hinata... - Um sorriso apareceu em sues lábios. - Você quer isso tanto quanto eu. Sei muito bem qual é o efeito que tenho sobre você. - Começou, andando em círculos em volta da Hyuuga, analisando cada músculo contraído da garota. - Não aguento apenas beijos, Hinata. Eu quero **mais**! - Ele voltou para trás dela, fazendo-a virar-se bruscamente, pressionando o pequeno corpo contra o tronco da árvore. - Quero você inteiramente para mim. - Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Hinata. _

- _NÃO! - Ela gritou, chutando-lhe entre as pernas com força, o que fez Itachi Uchiha voar longe. _

_ Hinata só pôde pegar o casaco e correr. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, tentando fazer com que seus fios não grudassem na testa suada, em vão. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Estava inteiramente desesperada. Olhou rapidamente para trás e viu um vulto, apressando o passo. Parou de correr, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore, mas antes que ativasse o Byakugan, um corpo másculo lhe segurou, pressionando-lhe contra a árvore, tapando-lhe a boca, evitando que um grito agudo escapasse por seus lábios. _

_ Hinata olhou para o dono da mão, seu coração batia num ritmo descompassado. Seus olhos arregalados encararam os calmos orbes de Sasuke. O que ele faria ali? Notou o Sharingan ativado, e ele olhava para os lados. Retirou a mão da boca da morena e se afastou um pouco. _

- _O qu-que fa-faz aqui, Sa-sasu-sasuke-san? - Sussurrou, sem desviar seus olhos do Uchiha. _

- _Estava treinando na cascata, ouvi seu grito. - Respondeu com a voz rouca e baixa, fazendo com que a morena se arrepiasse. _

- _O-onde es-está I-ita-itachi? - Perguntou, unindo as mãos em frente ao corpo. _

- _Sempre me faço essa pergunta. - Sussurrou a si mesmo. - O que faz aqui sozinha? Não sabe que é perigoso andar pela floresta com um fugitivo Rank-S a solta? - Disse severamente. _

- _E-eu te-tenho tre-trei-treinado pa-para os te-testes da ANBU. - Murmurou timidamente. _

- _Suspenda os testes por um tempo. - Ele deu-lhe as costas. - Eu lhe acompanho até em casa. Vamos. - Hinata arregalou os orbes perolados, mas estava com tanto medo, que seguiu, colocando o casaco. _

- _Arigato, Sasuke-san. - Sussurrou. _

**Flashback End**

Sorriu para si mesma, escalou até um galho alto e sentou-se ali. Não estava mais com cabeça para treino. Deixou a brisa bater em seus cabelos, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, apreciando o som das árvores e o cheiro de Sakura's invadir suas narinas. Uma rajada um tanto forte chamou a atenção da Hyuuga, mas ela não abriu os olhos.

O que faz aqui? - A voz máscula perguntou, estava em pé, não muito longe da Hyuuga.

Já disse, es-estou treinando pa-para os testes da ANBU, Sas-sasuke-san. - Hinata abriu os olhos, encarando as ônix de Sasuke. Sua gagueira já havia evoluído bastante.

Só porque Itachi foi preso, não significa que você possa andar sozinha por aqui. - Sasuke murmurou, notando o volume do busto da garota. - _E ela esconde tudo isso com aquele casaco?_ - Pensou, quando um rastro corado nas bochechas.

- Vo-você não ma-manda em mim. - Levantou-se.

- Desde quando Hyuuga Hinata é respondona? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso de canto ao vê-la corar.

- E des-desde quando Uch-uchiha Sa-sasuke é tã-tão intrometivo?

Ele aproximou-se, ainda com o mesmo sorriso de canto, inalando o bom cheiro que suas madeixas negro-azuladas exalavam.

- Obrigada pelos chocolates. - Sussurrou no ouvido dela, deixando seu sorriso se alargar um pouco ao sentir o pequeno corpo estremecer.

- Por nada, Sasuke-kun... - Ela murmurou o novo sufixo.

**~ # ~ # ~**

- Onde está o Sasuke-kun? - Sakura perguntou enquanto ajeitava a franja rósea.

- Não faço ideia, Testuda. - Ino ajeitou o tecido arroxeado de seu quimono. - Eu sei que quando ele olhar para mim, irá ficar encantado.

- Sei de uma coisa... - Shikamaru disse com a voz sonolenta, e ambas olharam atenciosamente. - Que Sasuke já tem uma acompanhante.

- Aposto que é a piranha para quem ele manda flores! - Sakura disse, procurando o Uchiha.

- Não acredito! Olha com quem ele está, Testuda! - Ino apontou para o casal.

As duas empalhideceram. A acompanhante de Uchiha Sasuke era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Hyuuga Hinata! Era alguma pidada? Aquela Hyuuga não poderia se atrever!

Bufantes e furiosas, marcharam em direção ao casal, que estava entretido numa barraca de _fondue_. Pararam ao lado dos dois, Sakura com os braços cruzados e Ino com as mãos na cintura, ambas esperando respostas. Tremeram de raiva quando Sasuke limpou um risco de chocolate, que se encontrava no canto da boca da morena, com o polegar, deixando-a completamente rubra.

- O que significa isso, Sasuke-kun? - Ino indagou, raivosa, direcionando um olhar de completa fúria para Hinata, que se encolhia ao lado do Uchiha.

- _Fondue_, você devia experimentar. - Disse simplesmente, dando uma mordida num morango coberto por chocolate.

- Estamos falando dela! - Sakura bufou, apontando para Hinata. - Como pôde fazer isso comigo? - Sakura murmurou para Hinata, voltando com o tom de voz elevado para Sasuke. - O que _ela _está fazendo com você?

- Está me acompanhando no festival. - Disse de modo óbvio, voltando sua atenção para a Hyuuga. - Que tal irmos até aquela barraca? Dizem que tem chocolates maravilhosos!

A pequena assentiu e seguiu com Sasuke o mais rápido que suas pernas tremulas aguentavam. Ficara com medo de Ino e de Sakura, e ficara entristecida por trair a "amizade" que tinha com a rósea. Chegaram à barraca que o moreno indicava, e este olhou para a primogênita. Ela fitava um ponto qualquer no chão, sem se importar com os belos chocolates da barraca.

- O que foi, Hinata? Não está se divertindo? - Pegou suavemente em seu queixo, fazendo-a olhá-lo.

- Vo-você de-deve-deveria ter vi-vindo com Sa-saku-sakura-chan o-ou I-ino-chan. - Gaguejou, perdida na imensidão das duas pedras de ônix.

- Não, eu vim com **você**! - Subiu a mão do queixo para a bochecha da Hyuuga, acariciando a mesma. - E eu não podia ter feito escolha melhor.

Hinata sorriu, e abraçou Sasuke, sem pensar duas vezes, e enlaçou seu pescoço. Sasuke permitiu-se perder-se nos olhos da Hyuuga, olhando profundamente para estes. Aqueles olhos o fascinavam, atraíam. E como um imã, sentiu-se puxado para perto de Hinata, roçando levemente seus lábios nos dela. Hinata fechou os olhos, enquanto uma mão tímida ousava tocar os fios espetados dos cabelos do Uchiha. O beijo se iniciou lento, suave, porém com muito sentimento, não demorando para que o beijo se aprofundasse. Sasuke enlaçou a cintura da pequena com um dos braços, trazendo-a para mais perto, enquanto a outra mão encontrava-se na nuca da morena. O Uchiha surpreendeu-se quando sentiu a língua de Hinata pedindo passagem, concedendo a mesma, deixando beijo mais feroz, rápido e necessitado. Era como se ambos estivessem esperando por anos, décadas, séculos ou até milênios um pelo outro.

O beijo terminou pela necessidade – estúpida, segundo Sasuke – de respirar. O Uchiha abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso. Hinata sempre fora linda, ainda mais a luz da lua. Os olhos perolados encontravam-se fechados, mostrando a sombra prateada muito clara e brilhante que combinava perfeitamente com o quimono azul-claro da Hyuuga. O coque deixava a franja farta para o lado, emoldurando o rosto da pequena. As bochechas sempre coradas combinavam com os lábios muito avermelhados, com o batom carmim completamente borrado. Sasuke colocou um dos dedos em volta de sua própria boca, e quando tornou olhar, viu que o mesmo tom do batom carmim de Hinata.

Hinata abriu os olhos e admirou Sasuke sob o luar. Fazia jus a fama de ser o homem mais bonito de Konoha. Sentia-se um pouco envergonhada por ser tão minusciosamente analisada pelos olhos penetrantes de Sasuke. Acariciou a face do moreno.

- Esperei tanto por você... - Ela murmurou.

- Sua espera acabou de terminar. - Sorriu, unindo seus lábios aos de Hinata novamente, fazendo-a provar um delicioso gosto de trufas.

**~ # ~ # ~**

_Ohayo, minna-san! Cá estou esta estúpida one-shot, que ficou muito melhor na minha cabeça. Enfim, ela é a reescrita de Gosto de Trufas, que postei faz muito tempo._

_Explicando, a Hinata não tinha um caso com o Itachi, mas ele sempre lhe roubava uns beijos, e tal, mas ela tinha medo de denunciá-lo. É isso!_

_É meio ridícula, mas está aí. Espero que gostem. _

_**Sam McClain. **_


End file.
